Aliens, Experiments, and Evas
by Anubuss
Summary: Look inside, I have a little summary for you. Complete
1. Escape

Ok, I'm back with a new story, that........(drum roll please)..........has a plot. I was rethinking my writing style and, I decided to write this as a test to see if I improved it, also, I have more writer's block. It's a curse, what can I say?  
  
Ok, here's the summary for this story:  
  
Basically...........Some aliens from space are going to try to take over the world. They just so happen to hit a little snag in their plans. An experimental weapon of theirs has escaped and landed near Tokyo-3. Big surprise right? Any ways, said experiment just so happens to cross paths with NERV and the Eva Pilots. The Funny thing is, so do the Aliens. Find out what happens in this little semi-AU story of mine. Staring............Rei. Well.............it stars her whenever I found I could make her the key role without making the story seem dull.  
  
So, for those of you who, weren't scared off by such a crappy summary.......... Here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter One:  
Escape.  
  
"Where is it?" asked an alien soldier, wearing an important looking uniform.  
"I don't know sir. It's almost like it knows where the troops are moving. And even when it is seen, it avoids everything we throw at it, or blocks it with some kind of energy barrier. Sir, it would be helpful if you told us more about what it is, apart from the fact that it's an escaped experiment," replied another soldier.  
"No, I can't do that, captain. I will only tell you what you need to know to retrieve it, after your little bungle a while ago."  
"But sir, if you told us what it is designed to do, maybe we can stop it."  
"Very well. But, if you fail me again, you better hope the experiment kills you. Because if it doesn't, I'll kill you myself. Understood!"  
"Yes sir."  
"Now........the experiment is 1/3 of our new weapon. This particular part, is designed to be the ultimate defensive unit, able to fight off any kind of attack. It was given the ability to predict any tactic the enemy might use against it. And it's shield that it can create is the result of energy testing to improve upon it's original design. It is the most valuable of our 3 prototypes that were used to create our weapon. Now, stop wasting my time and go get it!"  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The soldiers ran off leaving their commander alone.  
  
Else where, on the ship, a dark figure ran through a variety of halls. It never once changed it's pace, not even when a group of soldiers opened fire on it with laser cannons. It simply deflected the beams back to the source, then jumped over the dead soldiers.  
  
Soon, the figure stood next to a large computer bank, and a door, that was locked. The figure stared at the computer keyboard for a moment then, it keyed in 39 keys in rapid succession, then hit the enter key.  
  
The door opened, revealing a small escape pod, which the figure entered, and used to blast off into space.  
  
"Well captain?" asked the alien commander impatiently.  
"............It.........um..........got away sir......it was headed towards......at least......we think it was head towards......the only planet with a breathable atmosphere near by.....which is.......a planet called..." said the soldier while sweating bullets.  
  
Bang.  
  
The soldier fell to the ground. With blood oozing out of a hole in his head.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Still more blood issued from several more holes in the dead soldier's chest.  
  
"Let that, be a lesson to the rest of you. You fail me, you die. Because of this," the commander kicked the dead soldier, "we have to risk making contact with a planet we where planning on destroying in a few weeks time. You four, I want you to clean up this mess," he kicked the corpse again, "and the rest of you, suit up, because you WILL retrieve our experiment BEFORE we arrive," he then quickly pointed to a random figure, "You,"  
"........Me.........sir...." squeaked the soldier in question.  
"You are in command of the recovery operation. Do not fail me."  
"No sir, I will not fail you."  
"Now get moving captain!"  
  
The group hurried off, and the commander was again, left standing alone.  
  
On the planet known to all of us as Earth, a small capsule crash- landed into the side of a mountain, in between Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3.  
  
A figure emerged from the flames and following an odd urge, began to watch he mountainside from the safety of a treetop.  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, so, these won't be my longest chapters but, I'll try to update often, that is until I can break my writers block. Because, as you might have guessed from my opening comments, this story is nothing more, nothing less than a time waster, which I am using to find a writing style you picky reviews like.  
And on the topic of reviews..............you might want to look in my profile and read and review some of my other stories. As much as I would like you to review my NEG/ZOE saga, I might want to look at my plot-less story, I've been told it is good. But, hey, what do I know? I'm just a kid who passes off stuff as stories online. 


	2. Sync Tests, School, and

Oh, before I begin, remember when I said this was a semi-AU? Well.....I think my altered version of third impact might leave you shocked for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Two:  
Sync Tests, School, and....  
  
"So, Ritsuko, how are the sync rates for the pilots doing?" asked Misato.  
"Well, Asuka's and Shinji's scores are improving at their normal pace, as usual, Asuka's scores are a little higher than Shinji's. But, Rei's scores....well...before they were in between the other two, but, just recently, they have dropped slightly below Shinji's. It's almost as if....." Ritsuko paused, "....she's.......apprehensive. But what is there to worry about?"  
  
(A/N: Here comes my version of third impact..........)  
  
"SEELE's mass produced Evas defeated the last angel before it could make contact with Lilith. The only problem with the operation was, all of SEELE's Evas were destroyed, So, I don't know why Rei would have anything to worry about."  
  
(A/N: For those of you who don't get it, in essence, I cut SEELE some slack, and made them good guys during this AU equivalent of End of Eva.)  
  
"Really? Rei's beginning to show emotions? That's odd," commented Misato.  
"Yes, it is odd. I'm not looking forward to explaining it to Commander Ikari. Oh, by the way Misato, you can tell them they can get out now, the test is finished."  
"All right."  
  
Misato pressed the com button.  
  
"Ok you three, you can get out now, the tests are over."  
"I hate this LCL," said Shinji dully before getting out, "It smells like blood."  
"Hey Misato!" called Asuka, "do we HAVE to go back to school?"  
"Yes Asuka, you have to. How else are you going to eat? I believe Shinji has your lunches at school. Besides, you still have to brush up on the Kanji," replied Misato over the com.  
"You can't cook either Misato! At least I don't burn instant noodles unlike you!"  
"Just hurry up an get ready."  
  
At the school later on...............  
  
"Hey check out that crazy driver!" said a shocked kid.  
"Whoa, were did they get a license?" exclaimed another kid.  
"Hey look, Asuka is getting out of it...........and so is Ikari..........and that weird girl Rei!"  
"Out of the way kid!" shouted Toji, with Kensuke tailing behind with his face glued to his camera.  
"Look, I can almost get a glimpse of Misato," said Kensuke gleefully, "oh, I can almost see down her shirt."  
"Come on man, let me see," begged Toji.  
"SUZUHARA!" shouted the voice of Hikari.  
"YEPS! It's the Class Rep!"  
  
Asuka and Shinji walked into the room to see:  
  
Kensuke crying over his broken camera.  
And, Hikari chewing out Toji.  
  
"Hey Hikari! What did 2 of the 3 stooges do THIS time," called Asuka.  
"Oh No! Not the demon too!" yelped Toji as Asuka walked up towards Hikari.  
  
During the commotion, Rei calmly walked in, and took up her usual seat, and started out the window with out anyone noticing her. However, as she stared blankly out the window, she began to fix her gaze on a mountain that was near Tokyo-2. She then made a mental note to ask Dr. Akaji about why she would want to go towards it.  
  
Mean while, in Commander Ikari's office, Ritsuko was just leaving after she had given her report to the Commander. That's when Fuyutsuki came in, in a hurry.  
  
"Ikari. We have a situation," reported Fuyutsuki.  
  
A/N:  
  
I've said it before, and I'll say it again, not my longest of writings. So don't any of you bug me about it. I'll update as often as possible to make up for my short chapters. In the down time between my updates, why don't you critique my other stories? Yes, I know, I'm plugging for my other stories, shameless I know, but I need to know how to improve my style. If I don't get reviews on the old, how can I improve? 


	3. The Run Away encounters an Eva

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Three:  
The Run Away encounters an Eva  
  
"Sir, I've located the pod," reported a soldier.  
"And the experiment?" asked the soldiers superior.  
"In hiding presumably. The rest of the search team is uploading the pods coordinates as we speak. We'll find it sir."  
"Good. Keep me informed."  
"Yes sir."  
  
14 robots, that were about one half the size of an Eva, were standing around of the small escape pod, while still more arrived from space. Some were flying around combing the area, while still being very discrete. Some of the four-eyed humanoid aliens where examining the pod, while still other used the blades that grew from the back of their arms to cut through bushes that the experiment could be hiding in.  
  
Suddenly the mountainside split in 2 as Eva00 emerged followed by a variety of UN and NERV assault planes.  
  
"Who are you," stated Gendo calmly as he got out of his plane in front of the search party captain.  
"I could ask you the same thing," replied the captain as he turned around to face Gendo, but not before retracting his blades and closing the eyes that where on his temples, so he looked human.  
"I will ask the questions."  
"Why? We have you out numbered."  
"Rei. Even the odds."  
"Yes sir," stated Rei in her monotone voice from inside her Eva.  
  
Eva00 began picking off the Mechs one by one. When they fired back, she raised her AT Field and easily stopped the laser assault.  
  
"That's enough Rei."  
"Yes commander."  
"Now, you where saying."  
"......We are.....investigators. A very dangerous criminal has escaped. We are here to recover it," replied the captain, "You may call me Captain Trino. And you are?"  
"Whom do you work for. I know not of any escaped criminals."  
"Of course you wouldn't," replied Trino as he opened hi extra set of eyes again, "we are not exactly human. We come from a planet called Renous, which is 15 light years from this one."  
"Interesting......"  
  
As the 2 talked, Rei adjusted her view screens so she could look at a figure that was slowly sneaking into the opening from which she had come. Before she could say anything, her Eva went berserk.  
  
"What the hell!" exclaimed Gendo, as he grabbed his phone, "Dr. Akaji, eject the entry plug, now!"  
"I can't, the controls aren't responding. We need to keep it still for several moments before it'll except the codes," stated Ritsuko over the phone.  
"Do something now!"  
  
Suddenly, Eva00 lunged at the mountain, with its prog knife out, only to quickly be stopped by a large force field that seemed to repulse the prog knife like 2 like ends of a magnet.  
  
"There it is! All units apprehend it now!" order Trino, pointing to the figure that created the force field.  
  
Just as the mechs were almost to were Eva00 was immobilized, there was a rush of smoke and steam as the entry plug was ejected. Amassed the chaos, the figure vanished from view be creating another smaller field that pushed him off the ground and into the base.  
  
"Damn it! Not again! After it!" ordered Trino.  
"We can't sir. That thing is blocking the way, our mechs can't get through," stated a soldier.  
"No!"  
  
A/N:  
  
There you go, now you know what my crazy alien dudes look like, I'll let your imaginations decide the little things, like what color they are, and things of that nature. 


	4. An Agreement Reached

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Four:  
An Agreement Reached  
  
"So, do we have an agreement?" asked Gendo, to Trino, in his office.  
"Yes, you will give us your full co-operation in apprehending the criminal. In return, we will let your scientists research our mechs. And we will leave them in your hanger, as to not cause wide spread panic," replied Trino.  
"Excellent. You may begin your search at your leisure. Fuyutsuki will assist you."  
  
Trino gave a slight nod of his head and walk out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, a figure is running in total darkness, acting on instinct alone, as it searches out.......something. It's left leg is caked with blood. It's two, seemingly soulless eyes, steal glances at each intersection. Suddenly, at one particular intersection, it stops. It murmurs one word.  
  
"There."  
  
It then begins to turn to it's left, but it stops half way, and begins to run down the hall on it's right, and out into the sunlight.  
  
"Hey Ritsuko. What are these things?' asked Misato.  
"Oh, hey Misato. It's about time you showed up. These things, belong to a race of aliens called the Remionians. Although, these seem to be inferior to the Evas, this has been classified as top secret, so, don't go blabbing about them," replied Ritsuko sternly.  
"Aliens! When did this happen!"  
"Yesterday. When Eva00 was deployed, due to our scanners having detected some kind of collision with one of the launch tunnel locations. The Remionians, seem to be looking for some kind of intergalactic criminal."  
".........So............why are WE butting in..........exactly?"  
"For one, Commander Ikari doesn't trust them, and two.....said criminal was able to stop a beserking Eva00, with out the aid of any equipment."  
"Holy shit! What is it? Some kind of mutant?"  
"That's what I intend to find out. But, I have learned a few things about it."  
"Like what?"  
"Well......it seems to have an odd mental connection with Rei, that's why she's been acting oddly. From some blood on the crash scene, I have found that, the fugitive has a strain of DNA that is similar to a strain in Rei's DNA. But, the fugitive's strain is repeated often through out it's entire structure."  
"So......it's some kind of Rei clone?"  
"In theory, yes. But there are some shuttle differences."  
"Such as......"  
"Well, for one, it seems to be male. And from some images Eva00 recorded, it looks completely human, unlike the aliens. It also seems to appear to be the age of 14, which, is going to make finding it be......"  
"Like looking for a needle in a hay stack."  
"Exactly."  
  
Meanwhile, in Rei Ayanami's across town apartment, Rei sits in silence on her bed. Her hands are on her temples as she tries to forget the images that haunted her, while she was unconscious in the NERV hospital. The images of the dark, soulless eyes, just staring at her, like she....no......her mind was an open book. Those eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. Those eyes that scared her, but, at the same time, made her feel, excided. Those eyes that she could still see staring at her in the dark.  
  
At the same time, in Misato's apartment, Asuka was bragging about her high scores.  
  
"I told you, I was the best, Baka Shinji! And the scores prove it! I even beat Wonder Girl by a considerable amount!" gloated Asuka.  
"Why do you care so much about your score?" asked Shinji, "They're meaningless outside of Eva."  
"Yes, ma-am."  
"Spineless as always."  
  
Asuka then jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, while Shinji began to start work on dinner, even though it was Asuka's turn to make dinner.  
  
"What have you to report captain," asked a cold voice over Trino's communicator.  
"It seems to be injured sir. I can't have gotten far. We'll find it sir."  
"You better. Or, your.........punishment.......will not be pleasant."  
"Yes.......sir....................I understand."  
"Good. And make sure the humans don't find out to much. And, I dought our experiment will be injured for much longer, so, hurry up your search. You have a few weeks, until out arrival."  
"Yes, sir. Over and out."  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry about the long wait for an update. I was trying to continue my plot- less story, I though I might have beaten my writer's block, but, I was wrong. Also, I was trying to let some reviews pill up, but, once I saw my story at the bottom of the list, I made a hasty update. As always, I'm also sorry about my short chapter length. 


	5. The Kid and the Strange Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Five:  
The Kid, and the Strange Chat  
  
"So, Shinji, is it true?" asked Kensuke at school.  
"Is what true?" replied Shinji blankly.  
"Is NERV really working with ALIENS to apprehend a interstellar criminal?"  
"You been hacking your dad's computer files again?"  
"Just answer the question! Yes or No!"  
"I don't know."  
"You're hopeless Ikari."  
"Hey," commented Toji, "What's up with Ayanami?"  
"What do you mean Toji? Rei always acts like that, just staring out the window, lost in her own little world," replied Kensuke.  
"No, I think Toji's right. She's........shaking," commented Shinji as he walked towards her.  
  
"Rei? What are you looking at?" asked Shinji.  
  
Shinji looked out the window. Outside was the usual cityscape. Just as the bell rang to dismiss them from class, a boy of about his same age and build, who had been limping along the sidewalk, suddenly collapsed and no one around seemed to care.  
  
Shinji ran out the door.  
  
"Hey! Ikari! Where are you going!" called Toji.  
  
Asuka, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke walked out of the building to see Shinji examining a boy, who had apparently passed out.  
  
"Oh my god!" cried Hikari, "Suzahara, give Ikari a hand!"  
  
Together, Shinji, and Toji carried the kid up to Misato's apartment, were, Hikari and Kensuke each took turns attending to the kids injuries, while Asuka talked to Misato on the phone about what happened.  
  
"God, this kid must have been in a house fire," gasped Hikari, once they were done bandaging the kid up, "His arms are pretty burned up."  
"Ya, but you didn't see is left leg. I must have pulled like 20 stones out of it. I'm surprised he could even walk," stated Kensuke.  
"Hey, check this out," said Toji, pointing to the kids right shoulder, "He's got a tattoo. It's the number zero, but, underneath it are some symbols I've never seen before."  
  
The door opened, and in walked Misato.  
  
"Hi there Misato!" shouted Toji and Kensuke gleefully.  
"Hello Misato," Hikari said quietly while giving Toji the 'evil eye'.  
"Hello everybody. So? How's this kid Shinji found?" asked Misato.  
"He's pretty beaten up, but, ok," Asuka said off handedly.  
"Well, you guys look after him, I'll just wipe up a quick dinner. You're all welcome to stay."  
"Oh.........look at the time.......we should really be heading home......good bye...." Hikari said aquardly, while standing up.  
  
Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke quickly exited the apartment, leaving Shinji and Asuka to face the terror that is Misato's home cooking. A.K.A. nearly in eatable instant noodles.  
  
Coughing was soon heard from the kitchen, where Misato ALMOST burned some instant noodles.  
  
"Um...........Misato.....shouldn't I be the one cooking? I am the only one who can cook with out causing a fire," Shinji said hesitantly.  
"No, no. You just make sure that kids ok. I gave Ritsuko a call, so, she should be over in a while," replied Misato, waving Shinji away.  
  
Soon, more coughing was heard, only this time, from the living room floor, where the kid was lying on a blanket.  
  
"Hey, kid? You ok? Can you remember any thing about what happened to you?" asked Asuka, "Any thing at all?"  
"I am satisfactory," said the kid in a monotone voice, that sounded just like Rei's only deeper, and more masculine.  
"Hey everyone! Dinner's ready!" called Misato.  
"Dinner?" asked the kid in the same monotone voice.  
  
Asuka and Shinji walked to the table where Misato was laying out their bowls. After staring at them momentarily, the kid got up and calmly walked to the table, with no sign of a limp at all.  
  
"Here you go," Misato said warmly handing the kid a bowl, "say, what's your name any way?"  
"I am called Zero," replied the kid in his monotone voice.  
  
Zero looked at the bowl, then watched as Shinji and Asuka just stared at theirs, while Misato began scarffing down the contents of her bowl. After what seemed like a short period of deliberation, Zero down the contents of his bowl in several large gulps, just as Misato was doing.  
  
All three stared at him when they heard Zero put down his, now empty bowl.  
  
"I think I like this kid," laughed Misato, "he doesn't complain about my cooking."  
".........are you...........feeling alright Zero?" asked Shinji hesitantly, reaching for the first aid kit once more.  
"I am satisfactory," replied Zero.  
"Ok, is it just me, or, does this weirdo act A LOT like Wonder Girl?" Asuka said, in an almost rude tone of voice.  
"Asuka, what do you have against Rei?" asked Shinji.  
"She's a stupid doll, and she's just plane creepy."  
  
While Shinji was cleaning up, Asuka was watching TV, while Misato was keeping an eye on Zero, who was staring out the window, and out into space. The reason why she was watching him was simple. When dinner was over, Zero had tried to leave, if he hadn't tripped over some junk, he would have made it out the door.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Shinji opened the door, and greeted Ritsuko, before leading her inside.  
  
"So, where's this kid I have to look at Misato?" asked Ritsuko.  
"There, by the window," replied Misato, pointing at Zero.  
  
Ritsuko walked over, put down her bag, and began to examine him.  
  
Rei was walking along the streets. She had no planed destination; she was merely following the erg to walk. Eventually, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up. Up several levels, was a boy, who, almost immediately after she had seen him, he had turned his head, so he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
Both remained in place, staring at the other, with the same blank, emotionless expression.  
  
The following is a telepathic conversation between Rei and Zero. Just visualize a black room, with black walls and a black ceiling, where the only light seems to be coming from the simmering images of the speakers.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are, you?"  
"I asked you first."  
"I am called Zero."  
"I am referred to as Rei."  
"Why am I connected to you? How is it that we are connected?"  
"I do not know."  
"I have sensed you before, I believe I have seen you before as well."  
"The same is true for me as well."  
"You where inside that thing. Were you not? What is it?"  
"Yes I was. It is called Evangelion unit zero, how were you able to stop it?"  
"It is easy to stop something when you know what it will do."  
"Explain."  
"I sensed what it was thinking, by reading it's, as well as your emotions, and thoughts. Normally, I would not be able to read your thoughts or emotions. Yours are so faint. But, the voice is gone now. It no longer clutters my mind with un-necessary ideas."  
"What voice?"  
"I believe the voice is my true self, the one who was not conditioned to be what I am now. But, I am looking into it. It is a matter that does not concern you."  
"That is a logical conclusion. And, it does concern me. You are a threat to the sanctuary of my mind. You have the ability to cross the barrier that no one should be aloud to cross."  
"What would imply, I am a person. That fact is debatable."  
"Elaborate."  
  
Before Zero could respond, the link between them was severed by what sounded like Dr Akaji saying,

> "Please, turn your head and stare directly into this light."

A/N:  
  
Ok, I tried some review advice, I combined two chapters. I just would like to say, although this DOES make for longer chapters, in makes for MORE work. And I, well, to put it simply, I am lazy, so, don't expect to many of these chapter hybrids. 


	6. Zero's eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Six:  
Zero's eyes  
  
"What have you to report Captain Trino," said a harsh voice over the transmitter.  
"2 weeks have passed sir. Still, no sign of the experiment. I believe the humans are getting suspicious," replied Trino.  
"Of course they are you fool! It is their nature to be inquisitive. That is why we gave our three experiments human form, as well as replicated parts of the human thought process."  
"What should I do sir?"  
"Feed some information about it to them. If you cannot find it by our arrival, we will send the other 2 experiments to go look for it. It is lucky that we designed them to be able to communicate telepathically, during combat. If not, we might not have been so, lenient on your failure to retrieve Zero."  
"So, the experiment is called Zero."  
"Yes, you idiot, what else would we name our prototype experiment! Why else would we tattoo the number zero on his right shoulder! Why else would we write the name ZERO underneath said tattoo! Now stop wasting my time, and find it!"  
"YES SIR."  
  
Trino turned off his transmitter, and headed towards Gendo's office.  
  
"What is it," asked Gendo coldly.  
"What have you to report about the criminal," replied Trino just as coldly.  
"Tell me, what makes it so dangerous. There have been no signs of unusual activity."  
"The criminal can predict a targets movements with 99.9999% accuracy. It accomplishes this by entering the mind of it's target, and reading very though, every emotion that is present with in them at that time. Think about it. Do you really want to allow a criminal to wander the streets of your city, that can rape any unfortunate person's mind you may come across it before we do?"  
"There have been no reports of those kind of cases, either."  
"Of course not! It's very skilled! It's had years of practice! It can do it so that the victim is so shock, that they never report it. Or, it may be gathering in formation, like on those, things that are near our mechs."  
"What else can you tell me about it? It may be useful to us in apprehending it sooner."  
"It's name is Zero. It's name has been branded on it's right shoulder, above it, is the number zero. Because of it's telepathic abilities, it can only speak in this irritatingly low, monotone voice."  
"How was it able to stop unit zero, when we first encountered it?"  
"It can generate energy inside it's body, and manipulate it at will. It's energy is like an extension of it's body. It's like an appendage that can change to fit the situation, one that can feel pain, or be destroyed. One that has no limitations."  
"Very well. You may use some of your mechs in your search efforts, as long as you only use them at night, and you use them discreetly."  
"Fine. I will be back, when you have news to report."  
  
"He's been here for 9 days.......9 days......." grumbled Asuka, "9 freaking days. When is this kid going to leave."  
"I wish to leave. But, I have been ordered to stay. So, stay I shall," replied Zero.  
"You are so annoying! You're just like Wonder Girl! Act differently!"  
"I can not. One should not change there true self. It is you who should act differently. You treat the shy one very badly. It as if, you hate him. But, your thoughts betray you."  
"What are you talking about! Who the heck is the shy one!"  
"I believe he has been referred to as Shinji Ikari."  
"So what are you implying? I don't like that wimp!"  
"You are such a little girl."  
"I am NOT a little girl!"  
"But you are. You are nothing more than a scared little girl."  
"I'm not afraid of any thing!"  
"Again, your thoughts betray you."  
"What the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"Asuka?" asked Shinji hesitantly, "What are you yelling about?"  
"You stay out of this Baka! This is between me, and the male clone of Wonder Girl!"  
"ok.......ok.....I'm sorry."  
"Such a solemn soul you have Shinji," stated Zero.  
  
Asuka and Shinji gasped in shock. This was the first time they had seen Zero address someone, before he had been talked to by that person had confronted him. Every other time, Zero had only responded to what had been said to him.  
  
"You and the little girl are so similar. And yet, you each act like extreme opposites. Very intriguing. So, very similar indeed. Each fearing being hurt, so you lock away your true self. You want to be loved, but, at the same time, you almost fear it."  
"SHUT UP! I am NOT a little girl! I fear nothing!" shouted Asuka, "Nothing!"  
"You fear your past above all."  
"Stop it! Get out of my head! Just! Shut! Up!"  
  
Asuka threw a punch, a very powerful punch by the looks of it, at Zero's face.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, fearing that Zero, with is strange eyes, that Ritsuko believed could only see dark outlines of blotches that where the things around him, had no idea about what was going to hit him.  
  
Asuka gasped again, in complete shock this time, as Zero caught her fist in one hand, but, allowed it to continue moving forward. As she was about to crash down on top of him, Zero placed his free hand on her stomach. All the while, his face still showed the same impassive look.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes just in time to see Zero drop to one knee, and through Asuka against the far wall.  
  
"Such a predictable little girl you are," stated Zero, "I'm sorry I had to do that, but, you left me few other options by attacking me."  
  
With that said, Zero returned to his usual activity of staring up into the sky.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hmmmmmmm..........I did another hybrid chapter..........of course, each chapter was essentially a conversation between: Gendo and Trino or Asuka and Zero, with a little bit of Shinji. So, this one, wasn't mush work to begin with. 


	7. Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Day After  
  
"Ah, my back," grumbled Asuka as she and Shinji headed towards their classroom, "If you say a word about what happened last night, and I'll skin you alive."  
"Ok, but, if you put it like that, people are bound to get the wrong idea," replied Shinji.  
"I don't care. I'd rather die then let people know what that freak did to me."  
  
During class, Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, Asuka, and Hikari logged onto a chat room, Kensuke set up.  
  
Horaki: Ikari! Spill it! What did you do to Asuka!

Ikari: Nothing! I swear!

Suzahara: Come on man, spill it.

Aida: Ya buddy, what happened between you two last night?

Soryu: Nothing Happened! You got that stooge!

Ikari: I told you, we didn't do anything last night.

Suzahara: Then why is the devil here mopping about her back?

Soryu: What did you just say!

Horaki: Don't change the subject. What happened to your back Asuka?

Soryu: I just...fell out of bed. That's all.

Aida: 'fell out of bed' futons are on the ground, how could you hurt your back when you are already on the ground.

Soryu: Um.......

Ikari: You see.....

Suzahara: Spill it already!

Soryu: Don't you DARE Baka!

Horaki: Out with it Ikari!

Soryu: Hikari, I thought you were on my side!

Horaki: I am. But, as Class Rep, I need to know why your back is injured.

Ikari: well......

Soryu: Don't You DARE!

Ikari: Do you guys remember that kid we helped? You know Zero? Well, he's been staying with us for a while.

Suzahara: I remember him. Say, how's his stomach? I did after all eat Misato's cooking that one time. Even I can't handle that.

Horaki: I remember him too. How has he been holding up?

Aida: go on, spill it.......

Ikari: Well, he's been doing fine. Ritsuko doesn't think he can see very well though. Also, he actually can hold down Misato's cooking. Suzahara: Impressive.

Horaki: Aw, poor thing. Too bad about his eyes.

Soryu: Poor Thing my ass!

Aida: Just come out and say it Ikari

Ikari: well......you see......

Soryu: He sucker punched me! Happy! Right before I could kick his creepy looking face in, he sucker punches me!

Ikari: I guess you........could......put it that way.

Suzahara: No way! That scrawny kid took the Devil down!

Aida: Unbelievable!

Suzahara: I want to shake that kids hand!

Horaki: Shut up you two! I am sorry Asuka, I didn't know.

Soryu: You should feel sorry for the Baka! You're a dead man Shinji!

Horaki: :( oh my.  
  
(Dismissal bell rings)  
  
Ikari has left the chat room.  
  
Suzahara: Wow! Shinji should run track. Look at him go! No way! He's already outside! Soryu: He's still dead.  
  
Soryu has left the chat room.  
  
Aida: I feel sorry for Shinji.  
  
Aida has left the chat room.  
  
Horaki: Suzahara, would you like to......  
  
Suzahara has left the chat room.  
  
Horaki: Damn It!  
  
Horaki has left the chat room. Chat room is empty. Chat room shutting down.  
  
Outside the school, Rei stopped Shinji and Asuka in their tracks. Asuka had some how, captured Shinji in a deadly headlock.  
  
"Pilots Ikari and Soryu, we are needed at NERV HQ," Rei stated calmly.  
"You got lucky baka," Asuka hissed under her breath as they followed.  
  
A/N:  
  
Ah, nothing like a good IM chapter to liven up a story, and to lighten the mood.


	8. Search

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Search  
  
"Ikari! It's been 3 weeks sense our criminal escaped from us onto this planet, and you have failed to retrieve him! Just what do you plan to do!" yelled Trino.  
"Patients. It is only a matter of time until he is recovered," explained Gendo coldly.  
"Time is what we don't have!"  
"Any why, might that be?"  
"His sentence will expire in 1 week if he is not recovered."  
"If he's so dangerous, why would his sentence expire after 4 weeks? Why not 4 years?"  
"That, is of no concern of yours."  
"I see........."  
  
Misato and the three Eva pilots then walked in.  
  
"Good. Major Katsuguri, you are just on time," said Gendo calmly.  
"Yes sir. We came as order," Misato said as she saluted Commander Ikari.  
"We will be needing you, and the pilots to search the streets for the criminal. The children have the best chance of finding it, because the Magi have concluded that the criminal would hid out, where children would most likely go alone. Also, the link between Rei and the criminal will allow Rei to track him down, that much faster."  
"Yes sir. But.........isn't it dangerous to send the children? If the criminal can stop an Eva, there's not a lot we can do."  
"She has a point Ikari," Trino said coldly, staring blankly at the children, "what are you up to?"  
"Simple," Gendo replied, "Rei will find it, then Major Katsuguri will report its location, while Pilots Soryu and Ikari distract it. Also, the Major will have her side arm to distract it if the scene becomes too dangerous."  
"Acceptable," Trino said coldly as he walked out of the room.  
  
"This is boring," groaned Asuka, "we've been looking around for hours. Wonder Girl, are you even trying to find him?"  
"Yes," Rei replied, "stop calling me that."  
"This is stupid.........what we need is two Wonder Girls to track him down," groaned Asuka once more, "Hold on, what about that weird kid!"  
"You're right," exclaimed Misato, "Zero and Rei are very similar, I bet both of them could find the criminal no problem."  
"And, we can use this as a chance to find out where Zero is from," added Shinji.  
"Good thinking Baka," said Asuka, "we can finally ditch that kid now."  
  
"You wish me to leave?" asked Zero, once everyone reached Misato's apartment.  
"No, we wish you to help us look for someone," replied Misato, "you can't leave until you tell us where your parents are, or, until we find your parents."  
"As I have told you, I require no parents. I can defend myself adequately. The little girl can back me on this statement."  
"I am not, a little girl," growled Asuka through clenched teeth.  
"Please, will you do us this one, little favor?" asked Misato, while using her fingers to emphasis the 'little'.  
"Favor?" asked Zero, "What is a favor? There are only commands," then he added under his breath, which only Rei heard, "and the voices. I dislike the voices."  
"Well, you see Zero, a favor is like, you help us to do something, so later on, we have to help you with something."  
"Very well. Then, after I do you this.....favor...you will allow me to leave this premises."  
"Done!" cheered Asuka, punching the air.  
  
The group walked in silence along the streets of Tokyo 3.  
  
"There is too mush noise here. I prefer the quiet. May we go look for this person some place quieter?" asked Zero as the group stood outside a rather busy arcade.  
"No. This could very well be where he is," replied Misato, "It'll get louder once we enter the building."  
"I dislike this noise."  
  
They then entered the arcade.  
  
The following is another a telepathic conversation between Rei and Zero.  
  
"You are aware that we are searching for you, are you not?" asked Rei.  
"Yes, I have been aware of that ever sense the Major was ordered to report to NERV. Why have you not informed them, that I have already been found, and detained in one location for a period of about 2 weeks now?" asked Zero in reply.  
"I do not feel you are a criminal."  
"That I am not."  
"The why are you running?"  
"To flee the voice."  
"But, you said you believed it was your other self? How can you run from yourself?"  
"I have concluded that a strange metal band created the voice. It was after this band was removed that, the voice stopped speaking to me."  
"I see."  
"Have you determined why we are connected?"  
"Dr. Akaji believes we are connected because you have a small strand of DNA that is identical to my DNA, and the small strained repeats itself frequently within your DNA."  
"Oh."  
"You also once told me the fact that you are a person is debatable? Would you elaborate on that now?"  
"The noise."  
  
The mental form of Zero dropped to his knees, and pressed his hands over his ears.  
  
"What noise?" asked Rei.  
"So loud."  
"I hear nothing."  
"Defining."  
  
The mental form of Zero collapsed and began to twitch violently.  
  
"Do you require assistance?" asked Rei as she watched him twitch.  
"Must block the noise."  
  
The telepathic conversation ended abruptly as the real Zero dropped to his knees.  
  
"Holy Shit! Zero, are you ok?" asked Shinji when he saw Zero drop.  
  
"Captain Trino, we did it sir. We found him. Your plan worked," said an alien trooper over a radio.  
"Of course it worked. Having you overload where ever the human went with sound had to work. Now, after him Lt. before the experiment gets away," replied Trino over his radio.  
"Yes sir!"  
  
A group of Troopers brook into the arcade.  
  
"Everyone get down! Zero, you're coming with us! We've been looking for you for FAR too long!" yelled on trooper as he pointed a finger at Zero, who was struggling to grain his footing. 


	9. A Warnig

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
A Warning  
  
"What!" Shinji exclaimed, while staring at Zero, who was now just barley back on his feet, while civilians fled the arcade in terror, "No, you..............you're not.............the..........criminal.............are you................Zero?"  
"The noise...........stop the noise," panted Zero as he slowly extended the palm of one of his hands towards the alien troopers.  
  
A wave of energy shot out of his palm like a spear. It rocketed towards the troopers.  
  
"Shit! Shinji get down!" shouted Misato as she pulled Shinji to the ground as the troopers opened fire.  
  
One of the troopers fell to the ground dead once the energy spear impaled him. After the look of pain vanished from Zero's face, he used his other hand to create a barrier that prevented the laser fire to do any damage. The barrier merely incorporated the blasts, as to assure his plan of preventing said damage.  
  
"No more death," sighed Zero, as he began deflecting some of the laser fire to disarm the troopers.  
  
His plan how ever, was stopped, when Misato used the butt of her gun to knock Zero to the ground  
  
"Why attack one that helps you?" asked Zero, before he lost consciousness, "it is...illogical."  
  
"Sir," stated Trino over his communicator.  
"What is it now," growled the reply, "this had better be good news. We will be arriving any day now."  
"We have him sir."  
"Excellent."  
"What are your orders now sir?"  
"Make sure he doesn't get away idiot! Do that right, and you just might, be promoted."  
"Yes sir, over and out."  
  
At the same, in a NERV detention ceil......  
  
"How are you, your thoughts are cold," asked Zero, "very cold."  
"Who and what are you?" asked Gendo calmly.  
"I asked you first."  
"I ask the questions around here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am in charge around here."  
"Why?"  
"Stop saying that," growled Gendo, clearly annoyed.  
"Why?"  
"What are you?"  
"I am a being, that is called Zero," Zero replied as the center of his eyes began to glow slightly.  
"Who exactly are these aliens called the Remionians, and what are they capable of?"  
"Why do you wish to know? Commander Gendo Ikari?" asked Zero, as the center of his eyes glowed a little more brightly, but it was a hardly noticeable shift.  
"Who do you know my name?"  
"You told me."  
"I do not recall, identifying myself to you."  
"But you did."  
"When?"  
"Just now."  
"No I didn't."  
"Did to."  
"No, I did not."  
"Did to."  
"I will not sit here and argue with a prisoner. Now, tell me what the Remionians are capable of."  
"You humans are very inquisitive creatures..........also, you are each very intriguing...."  
"Do not change the subject."  
"Why would you abandon your son, especially at such a young age? Is this customary?'  
"How.........."  
"No it is not...........your father never did that to you........so, why are your thoughts so cold?"  
"What are the Remionians capable of."  
"I see..........you wish to reunite yourself with....."  
  
Gendo got up abruptly and left the room.  
  
"Dr Akaji," Gendo said upon leaving the ceil.  
"Yes commander?" asked Ritsuko.  
"Find someone who can interrogate our prisoner, and actually get information out of him."  
"But, we've tried. Our best interrogators failed to do it, and even Rei, who has the telepathic link with him failed. So, who would you suggest?"  
"Use, the third child."  
  
"Shinji," asked Misato tentatively.  
"Yes," replied Shinji is a downtrodden voice.  
"Ritsuko would like you to ask Zero, a few questions."  
"But, why me?"  
"Probably because Ritsuko thinks that the.......... incident today might effect your sync ratio. So, she wants you to get everything off your chest in front of Zero. Here, she's written down some questions, to help you a long."  
  
Misato gave a little notebook to Shinji.  
  
"Ok Misato, I'll try."  
"Just remember Shinji," Misato said as she opened the ceil door, "We'll be watching you, so don't worry. Just relax, and take your time."  
  
Shinji stepped inside as the door closed behind him.  
  
"Your mind is in turmoil shy one. Why?" asked Zero sitting in a chair, with his eyes no longer glowing.  
"You tricked me. You, lied to me," replied Shinji in a depressed whisper.  
"When did I lie to you? The only information I gave you, was when you asked who I was. I simply replied what I was called. I merely did that, and nothing more."  
"But, you...........you're the enemy!"  
"What have I done to be called the enemy? Have I caused you, or any of your friends harm?"  
"No........but............"  
"You see, I have nothing to be called the enemy. I am only called the enemy because that labled has been placed on me. I have not done any warm to you. I am not designed to be aggressive."  
"What do you mean, designed?" asked Shinji as he took a seat across from Zero, the notebook long forgotten.  
"Ah, the turmoil has subsided. But, you are still confused. I shall try to elevate that problem to the best of my ability, and with in the constrains of my conditioning."  
  
Shinji just sat there with an odd look on his face as Zero continued.  
  
"In short, I was created in a lab, to be the ultimate defensive unit. I was designed to re-act, but very rarely I can act of my own accord."  
"So.......if you aren't the enemy.........does that mean the other aliens are the enemy?"  
"No. They are but pawns. A greater evil lies behind, which, is commonly the case is these manners. The conflict between good and evil always shows hardships that fascinate me. The evil is always driven by a power behind the original evil, while the good tries to make sense of it all. Both refuse to surrender until one proves stronger than the other by trumping what the other has the best to offer. It is very intriguing to me."  
"Zero?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why.........why are you fascinated by hardships?"  
"Because, human, like many other races becomes much stronger once they have recovered from one. I am unable to change. I cannot adapt to my environment. I have been this way, for as long as I have been aware."  
"You mean.......you want to change? But.......why? You can remain so stable? Why would you want to risk destroying your life?"  
"Because it is a law of nature that I have discovered. All things must adapt, or die. If I were to die, I would have failed. I am not designed to fail."  
"You can't die? Are you immortal?"  
"No..........I have my morality. It is one of a few things that allows me to call myself alive. But, I can defeat any kind of attack. Physical, Mental, Biological. If there is a way to attack someone, I have the ability to counter it. But, I cannot change. So, logically, I fail to defend myself against change."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Shinji tried to comprehend what he had just been informed.  
  
Suddenly, Zero's eyes began to glow very, very brightly.  
  
"Hey, are you ok Zero? What's with your eyes?"  
"They approach. He comes as well."  
"He?"  
"He brings the voice with him.......I refuse to obey the voice again...."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I am talking about the evil that lies behind the aliens that are currently on this planet."  
"Who? Who is it?"  
"The one who authorized my creation. My......father........he has done worse things to hundreds of worlds, than many would care to think about. Your father's thoughts are cold.......but my father's thoughts are dark, they are as black as the center of a black whole. He must be stopped. Please, do not allow him to take me again...........I dislike working for him......but...........if he acquires me.........I must obey."  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates, I guess I'm just getting lazy. If any of you are desperate to read something by me during the down time, I guess you could read my crossover story, then insult me about it. Or, give me suggestions about what to do on my plot less story. And, ya, I know this chapter sounds kinda deep and profound, what with all the psychoanalysis and all. But, hey, if you drink a 2-liter of mountain dew and watch the entire collection of Evangelion episodes, your brain gets messed up. And I do mean messed up! It's like a high that probably can even top morphine. 


	10. 0, 1, 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
0, 1, 2...  
  
"Sir, the humans have been interrogating the experiment," stated Trino over his communicator.  
"What's your point?" growled a reply, "The humans won't get anything useful out of him. The only way he'll give out anything of value is if he finds a soul he can relate to, or unless I order him to. I highly dought that a human could relate to experiment Zero. So, don't bother me again with useless Intel. We will be arriving soon. Continue to delay the humans until we arrive."  
"Yes, sir. When is work set to demolish this planet?"  
"We should have every living thing killed off down their in a matter of a few weeks. These, Evangelions the Earthlings have, don't stand a chance against or 3 experiments, so, I dought the culmination of the 3 will be defeated by them."  
"Yes sir. Until your glorious arrival."  
"Yes, good work, Major Trino."  
"Thank you sir! Over and out."  
  
It was at this point when Gendo stepped out of the shadows, where he had been ease dropping.  
  
"Who where you speaking to," stated Gendo.  
"That was my superior, Viceroy Oni," Trino replied slowly, "how much did you hear?"  
"We need to discuss why you are here."  
"You already know. We are here to retrieve an escaped criminal. Transfer him into my custody, and we will be on our way."  
"You mean your experiment. What is it."  
"..........So.....he fooled you with his lies did he?" asked Trino, beginning to sweat a little.  
"Who said he told me any thing."  
"..............."  
"Surprised? I have reason to believe you are a scout party for an invasion force."  
"What.........no....never.......we are here for the criminal.....nothing more."  
"What is he charged with."  
"Um.........resisting arrest.......the murder of several troopers......"  
"What about this large mass of objects nearing the Earth?"  
"Why do you keep jumping in between the criminal, and our presence here......"  
"Why do you look worried."  
  
"Ikari!" shouted Fuyutsuki, as he ran into the room, "I have just been informed that more mechas are being stationed around Tokyo-3, and they're different from the ones Dr Akaji has been studying!"  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!" laughed Trino evilly, "It's too late humans! Soon we will reduce your planet to ashes! Nothing will be left alive!"  
  
Bang.  
  
Trino fell to the ground, dead. Gendo held in his hand, the smoking gun, as blood pooled around the body.  
  
Trino's communicator started chirping, Gendo calmly answered it.  
  
"Who are you," stated Gendo gruffly.  
"I see Trino has failed me."  
"Oni, I presume. Trino is dead."  
"Very good human. You saved me some dirty work. But, that will not save your planet. We will have the contents within your planet's core."  
"Over my dead body you will."  
"That..........can be arranged human. That can be arranged."  
  
The communicator then went quiet.  
  
"Fuyutski, order the Evangelions to launch, all of them.  
"Yes, right away."  
  
"Launch Evas!" ordered Misato.  
  
Evas 00, 01, and 02 arrived up top to see, a very large amount of alien mechas massing around the city. Asuka, being the over confident girl that she is, was the first to open fire on them, after proclaiming she could handle them alone.  
  
"Asuka, why do you always have to say that!" shouted Shinji as he too opened fired.  
"Shut up Baka! I don't need help. These things are too easy," commented Asuka, "Look at this, they each go down with one shot."  
"Stop firing! They're falling back out of our range! You're just wasting ammo! I bet they are setting a trap!"  
"DON"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
"These things are clearly inferior to us," stated Rei, "Why do they continue to deploy them? They must have a trap in mind."  
"I bet they're stalling," said Shinji suddenly, "Zero said they where coming for him, that's what they're stalling for."  
"That is logical."  
"Baka, how did you get that weirdo to make any sense? I mean, Wonder Girl here couldn't even engage him on a freak to freak basis," asked Asuka angrily.  
"I, don't really know. I guess he was just grateful for the help I gave him," replied Shinji off handedly.  
  
Suddenly, an alien drop ship landed near by, and dropped off 2 figures before it left.  
  
"There are MORE of those weirdos!" exclaimed Asuka.  
"No, they are different," stated Rei, "one is clearly much stronger based on how it is built, and the other....."  
"Is hyper! Look at it twitch!" shouted Asuka blatantly, pointing at the figure in question.  
  
The following is a telepathically conversation between: Rei, Zero, and the two figures.  
  
"Salutations One. Salutations Two. I see you are both doing adequately," stated Zero.  
"Zero," snarled the larger of the 2, "One and I are here to bring you to father. Why did you defy father!"  
"Because I was following my programming. Father's methods of controlling me, decrease my over all defensive capability."  
"Liar!"  
"I would not lie to you Two."  
"Zero, you know these two?" asked Rei.  
"In a sense. One is my sister, and Two is my brother."  
  
The one known as One began speaking gibberish.  
  
"Zero, you're the only one who under standers her, what is she saying?" snarled Two.  
"What do you mean One? What about her?"  
  
More gibberish from One.  
  
"Oh, they, yes. We are quite similar. It is not like you to notice details like this."  
  
Again, more gibberish.  
  
"Her name? She is called Rei. And I resent that remark. You know I was not given emotions like you and Two."  
  
Yet again, more gibberish.  
  
"What do you mean feel something is up? Are you talking about how we may no longer be needed? I have no proof of this. Have you any?"  
  
Once again, more gibberish.  
  
"Stop your plotting Zero," growled Two.  
"You rage fuels your strength," said Zero, as his eyes glowed, "But, you will find that other emotions you have will fuel it better, and these new emotions will not blind you as your rage does."  
"Shut up! Get out of my head Zero!"  
"As you wish."  
  
The forms of One and Two vanished.  
  
"Rei, please, do not hurt them."  
"Why do you not wish me to harm them?"  
"Because, my key purpose was to defend them."  
"I will do my best to not harm them, but is they leave me no choice, I will have to,"  
"I under stand. Please, do not under estimate them. That has been the down fall of many armies."  
  
Telepathic conversation ended.  
  
On the battlefield, Two rushed Eva 02, while One, became a blur, then was no longer able to be seen.  
  
"Change!" cried Asuka as she attacked Two, when she thought she crushed him with her foot, Two flipped Eva 02 on it's back and began his assault, "How the hell can he do that to my Eva 02!"  
  
Mean while, Shinji and Rei where having their own problems.  
  
One was moving so fast that, when she struck an Eva, she pierced right through the armor and came out the other side.  
  
"Where is in now! I can't see it!" shouted Shinji looking wildly around.  
"One is very fast, I can not detect her," stated Rei.  
"One? It's name is One?"  
"Yes. The one pilot Soryu is fighting is called Two."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Zero told me during a telepathical conversation we had moments ago."  
"I don't even wana know," sighed Shinji.  
  
A/N:  
  
He he........looks like my story is starting to fall on deaf ears. Do I have any readers out there? I hope so, or else, I think I might be crazy, with all the talking to myself and all. 


	11. Strategizing

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.

Chapter Eleven:

Strategizing

"No way!" cried Ritsuko.

"What the Hell!" yelled Misato.

"How can those things match the Evas without using energy!" exclaimed Fuyutsuki.

"Damn it! The Evas have gone silent!" shouted Ritsuko, "the pilots are..........alive...."

"Commander Ikari!" shouted some miscellaneous soldier, "The prisoner.....he's doing something weird!"

"What is he doing," replied Gendo calmly.

"He's generated a weird light, that's snaking it's way outside!"

"What?"

On the battlefield a large force field suddenly encompassed One and Two. It was only active long enough for One and Two to become tired from trying to break free.

"Stalemate," stated Fuyutsuki, "at least for now."

"It would appear that way," commented Gendo, "Major Katsuguri, have all the pilots integrate the prisoner at the same time, may be the three of them can get something useful out of the disrespectful piece of filth."

"But commander," started Misato.

"Do it Major."

"Yes sir."

"Zero, why did you help us?" asked Shinji, once the three pilots where brought into the holding ceil.

"I was returning the......favor you did me. You helped me, I helped you. It was the only logical course of action," stated Zero.

"Why do I have to be here," grumbled Asuka, "this is stupid."

"We are here because the Commander ordered it," stated Rei.

"Shut up Wonder Girl, you always do as your told."

"It is my duty.....my purpose....."

"Yes," added Zero suddenly, "it is the fate of all whom have limited will."

"Ok, you two are creeping me out!" yelled Asuka.

"Zero, you helped us once......would you help us again?" asked Shinji.

"Only if I was ordered two or if helping you fits in with my original purpose," replied Zero, "Which I feel it does. Helping you means I would have some say in how you deal with One and Two, thus, I can protect them from at least some harm, if not complete destruction."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight........." commented Asuka.

"Ok," said Ritsuko several hours later in a meeting room, "From the data we have, we assume that these figures are......"

"They are what could be referred to am my family," interrupted Zero.

"Yes.......We believe the quickest way to defeat them is by using an N2 mine, which, should be able to effect even the fast one."

"You are referring to One."

"Of course I'm referring to one of the targets."

"But you refer to One as the fast one."

"Because only one of them is fast!"

"But you refer to One."

"Will you just shut up! As I was saying, if we where to......"

"I have a question," interrupted Zero again.

"What now!" growled Ritsuko obviously annoyed.

"What is an N2 mine? If it is what the name implies, One is not stupid enough to run over a mine."

"You mean one of them is stupid enough to just walk over a mine?" asked Misato.

"No....."

"But, you just said one is not stupid enough."

"Because she isn't."

"She?"

"Yes One."

"Which one?"

"One."

"Yes, but WHICH one?"

"One."

"Back to the matter at hand," coughed Ritsuko.

"You still haven't answered my question," stated Zero, "what is an N2 mine?"

"It's a nuclear weapon, now, as I was saying.."

"What! No! Do not harm them! Nuclear Weaponry is illogical, it harms the surroundings more than it harms the enemy."

"I can't authorize an N2 drop yet, Dr Akaji," stated Gendo, "find another way."

"Yes, I know sir," sighted Ritsuko, "That's why we must have this meeting, we don't know how much longer until the attacks continue again."

"Approximately," stated Zero, "14 hours, 26 minutes, and 37 seconds."

Ritsuko just sat there staring blankly at Zero as her right eye began to twitch.

"How exactly do you know that?" asked Misato.

"......I don't care how he knows it........"growled Ritsuko through clenched teeth, "back to the planning part of this operation........"

"Oh, sorry."

"As I was saying......"

"I believe the fastest way to detain my family, is by me to go along with your Evangelions, and use my abilities to stop them," injectured Zero.

"You know.....you are really getting on my nerves kid..."

"I am not a kid. For that to hold true, I would have to be human, which I am not. But, please inform me as to how I am 'getting on your nerves'."

"HA!" shouted Ritsuko suddenly, "That's were you ARE wrong! My data clearly shows that .00001% of every 20% of your DNA is HUMAN!"

"Ok........" breathed Asuka silent, "that makes the whole right/wrong score weirdo about 5, and Crazy Doctor 1........."

With out warning, the color in Zero's eyes began swirling around as if in a cyclone.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Misato.

"New weapons test........bio-mech armor.........similar to the human Evangelions.........tomorrow..." stated Zero in a hollow, far off voice, "Two.......only.......explosion......defeat.........Three...........darkness...."

Just as quickly did Zero's eyes begin to swirl, they stopped and returned to 'normal'.

"What was all that about?" asked Misato, a little confused.

"I.........do not..........know......" breathed Zero.

"Sounds like they plan to test two bio-mechas that they created after observing our Evas," commented Ritsuko, "and.......it goes badly for one side, but then, they make a come back and win. But.........which side?"

"If their experiments are any indication, and with our AT fields....."stated Misato grimly, "They'll lose the battle but win the war..........but.........I hope I'm wrong."

"Zero, will accompany the Evas into battle. The scenario I have set requires it, and my scenario is unbeatable," Gendo said calmly.

"Understood," stated Zero.

"But sir," injectured Ritsuko.

"That is all, prepare a plan based on these terms major."

"Yes sir," saluted Misato, as Commander, Sub Commander, and the good doctor left the room.

A/N:

Well, I'm back from a little hiatus I've been taking, hope your liked the chapter, I know it probably sounds a little sketchy, but, hey, you try typing on a computer so slow, by the time you finish typing a paragraph, you get to only see the first line, and that's if your lucky.


	12. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.

Chapter Twelve:

Three

* * *

"Zero," grunted Commander Ikari over a COM, "We will be monitoring your progress carefully. Do not fail us."

"Understood," Zero replied through his head set calmly.

"Launch Evas!" ordered Misato.

The Evas were released into the center of Tokyo-3, Zero being in the left hand of Eva-00.

"Are you satisfactory?" asked Rei as Zero tried to regain his footing.

"I am satisfactory," replied Zero, "The velocity was greater than what was expected. I shall now begin work on my mission: Detain One." 

Zero jumped to the ground and waited.

"Where are they?" Asuka asked, "I don't see them any where."

Just then, a much larger transport ship flew over-head and dropped a large mecha, which was about the same size as an Eva. It was covered in a dull reddish color metal, with flecks of sliver in it. The Mecha seemed to pulse rhythmically as it stood staring at the Evas. On its shoulder, One stood visible for a split second until in vanished, only to hit a wall of energy head on.

"Now to avenge my honor!" yelled Asuka as she, Shinji, and Rei moved in for the attack.

"Is it just me..........."murmured Shinji, "But, does that color red, look a lot like dried blood?"

"Affirmative," stated Rei, "It does appear to be dried blood."

"Charge!" shouted Asuka as she began to hack at the mecha, while Shinji and Rei gave support fire.

* * *

Else where on the battlefield..........

Gibberish, came from the mouth of One as she again, it a wall of energy.

"No One. I can not let you pass," stated Zero calmly.

More gibberish.

"Yes, I know your mission here is to defeat your enemy, however, what am I?"

No reply came.

"You stand at a paradox, you must defeat your enemy, and protect you family. But, when your own brother is considered an enemy, what do you do?"

Again, no reply was forthcoming.

"You asked me once, why I did not envy you and Two for having Limited Will. This is why. It is better to be blind, then to be able to see only enough as to catch your interest, and to never understand or see clearly what it is you are seeing."

"I....don't understand.." sighed the girl called One, as she slumped to the ground.

"You are growing tired. Do not fear, in time, you shall regain your energy, as well as to understand."

"Yes..........I know............I love being tired.....I get to see my surroundings........this place is beautiful......."

"Yes, I agree. If one is to be dismissed, it is best to be on a planet such as this."

"Dismissed?"

"Yes, you have lost, have you not?"

"I...............suppose..........I have...." One murmured as she fell asleep.

"Sleep well sister."

* * *

"HA!" shouted Asuka as she forced the mecha into a near by building, "Take that! Let's see you get up from that!"

"Asuka! Watch out!" shouted Shinji as he pushed Eva-02 to one side.

"Hey! Don't you dare PUSH me!" Asuka shouted as he Eva turned to face Shinji, but what ever was to follow her sentence died in her throat as a judo like chop severed Eva-01's legs from the rest of it's body.

"AH!" cried Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari!" shouted Rei as she opened fire on the mecha once more.

As the last round of bullets finished, the mecha fell to the ground, and melted away to reveal the stronger of the experiments, Two, lying belly up in the dirt.

* * *

"One, and Two have failed me again, and Zero has proven to be a traitor," growled Oni as he sat in his chair on his spaceship, "Release Three. Orders are to kill."

"But sir...........what about all of your soldiers?" asked an alien soldier.

"Do it!"

"Yes sir........."

* * *

Just as the body of Two was lifted off the ground by tentacles of energy provided by Zero, a large object dropped from the sky, and what ever the object was, it began to destroy every thing in it's path, it apparently decided to start with the alien soldiers.

From the glimpses that the Magi recorded, the creature as some, huge Eva sized monstrosity that appeared to be some kind of hybrid of Zero, One, and Two. The only difference was where ever Zero had been tattooed with the number zero; the creature was tattooed with a giant number three.

Soon, the Evas lay smashed into the ground in a tangled heap. They would have been destroyed but, Zero used his energy to pull them towards him, where he then produced a giant dome that protected everyone, as Three began to pumble the barrier. With each bash, a small crack appeared in the dome.

Zero stood on the chest of Eva-00 as Rei, slowly recovered from the pain. Asuka and Shinji were fairing much the same way, only with Two standing on Eva-02's shoulder, and One standing on Eva-01's crushed waste.

"I...............can not..........hold...........it back......much.........longer.........I must.........defend............" murmured Zero has he struggled to maintain his dome.

Zero dropped to one knee, as his eyes began to swirl once more.

"My power, "chanted Zero as if in a trance, "Into your power. Myself, into yourself. My essence, to make your soul stronger. Our wills, united as One," Zero began to glow, "Shall prevent the destruction of a species that is destined to survive. We are as one."

The last sentence Zero spoke, seemed to come from inside Eva-00, as they merged together. Eva-00 got to it's feet, and before Zero's dome could vanish, Eva-00 deployed a very strong AT Field which, Three bashed on and on, but to no avail.

"Zero has the right idea," grunted Two having regained conscious ness shortly after he returned to normal, "Come on One, if the weakling Zero can fuse with these things, so can we!"

One, having awoken when Three landed nodded her head.

Both began to glow and sink down into their respective Evas.

(A/N: This means, One fuses with Eva-01, and Two fuses with Eva-02. And yes, I did mean for it to be ironic like that.)

"What the Hell!" shouted Ritsuko, "All three Evas are in perfect condition! And there is a storm of thought noise in each cockpit! What the Hell is happening!"

* * *

A/N:

There we go, another chapter over and done with. Only 1 chapter remains. But before I get to that, it's time for something I haven't done in a while! It's Reviewer Mail!

Today I have chosen the review from Taekmkm.

Now, about this comment about 'space jam rejects'. These 3 words had my totally confused, until I started digging. Apparently, there is a movie called 'Space Jam' in which Michael Jordan stars, with loony toons characters. And in said movie aliens apparently steal the bodies of several NBA players so they can play basketball, in some odd attempt to capture Michael Jordan. After having a look at the pictures of these aliens, and comparing them to my 'aliens' I have concluded that, although, 'Space Jam's' are funny looking, mine could kick their sorry assess faster than you can blink. So, no, there are no 'space jam rejects' in my story.

On a side note, playing with this Quick edit is fun.


	13. Fin

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, if I did, it would be AIRing AROUND THE GLOB, and there would be NEW EPOSODES for it too. HINT, HINT for any Gainax staff that could be out there.

Chapter Thirteen:

Fin

In the center of the completely trashed city of Tokyo-3, all three Evangelions stood, ready for the next round, as Three stood there, staring menacingly at them. The only weapon they had available to them was the prog knife. However, they did not draw it because, for some reason, they each knew that Three, could and would easily dodge the attacks.

Why's he just standing there?" growled Asuka, "He's already proven he has the upper hand."

Before Rei could give her thoughts on the matter, an image flashed before her eyes. She saw Three slowly blur out of focus, then rush towards Eva01, just before they collided, Eva01 also blurred out of focus and side stepped the attack. Three kept on moving, only now it was headed to…..Eva00…..but how could she see the entire battle field, when she was inside Eva00……she saw Eva00 raise an AT Field with flecks of green inside it, which Three meet with a force field of his own. Eva00 and Three both braced themselves for the impact as Three pushed on, while Eva00 kept sliding back, little by little. Then Eva02 rush Three and Three countered by extending his field. But now, Three was unable to move Eva00 as it struggled to maintain its field that Eva02 assaulted relentlessly. Three's back was left completely unprotected, and Ev01 outside Three's field of vision. Eva01 drew his prog knife, then blurred out of focus once more, as it rushed behind Three and imbedded his knife into Three's backside. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Three was left in pieces, and The Evangelions were covered in Three's blood, but other wise fine. Then the image vanished.

Rei blinked, trying to comprehend what she just saw. While she was sorting it out, Three vanished.

"Where is he!" shouted Asuka sounding slightly nervous, "He's gona attack but…….from WHERE!"

Shinji didn't know what Asuka was talking about. Three was clearly running towards him. Shinji did his best to dodge the attack, and to his surprise, he evaded it quite easily. When he turn to see where Three had gone, he saw Three slowly pushing Eva00. Both had a field up, with sparks of energy coming from between the two.

"You're Mine Now!" shouted Asuka with glee, "CHARGE!"

Asuka ran towards the seemingly immobilized Three, ready for a fight, but she found her self stopped by Three's force field, which she began to attack relentlessly trying to get through. Then she saw Three's back wasn't covered.

"SHINJI!" commanded Asuka, "His Back!"

"I see it too!" shouted Shinji as he drew his prog knife, and ran towards Three.

For Shinji, Time seemed to have slowed down.

"Shinji?" asked Asuka, "Where the hell did you go baka!"

Shinji appeared right behind Three, prog knife poised to strike.

"Damn you're fast for a baka, Shinji," exclaimed Asuka.

Shinji forced his prog knife into Three's back.

There was a massive explosion, then nothing.

* * *

The next thing Shinji knew was waking up into the familiar ceiling of the NERV Hospital.

"I hate that ceiling," murmured Shinji under his breath.

* * *

"Dr Akaji, status report," order Gendo.

"Sir," replied Ritsuko, "The Evas are in perfect working condition. Though, there is still thought noise in the entry plugs. It would seem that what ever happened out there, caused unit zero's sensor equipment and AT Field to have increased in power by a factor of 15. Also, unit one's speed and optical readout refresh rate has also increased by this factor. As has unit two's over all strength. It's been over seven hours, and the aliens are no longer orbiting around the planet. They seem to have retreated with what's left of their fleet."

"Excellent, cancel red alert."

"Well, Ikari," commented Fuyutski, "it would seem our Evas have been modified. Does this fit in with your scenario?"

"Yes, this is only the beginning."

The End


End file.
